


Abduction

by LordPudding



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Sam, Hunter Dean, M/M, Mean Dean, the darkness Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPudding/pseuds/LordPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《诱拐》</p><p>双视角短篇已完结 ；双黑道德不沦丧</p><p>来源：0209恶魔病</p><p>Dean只听见Sam说确定那个女人被感染了，就直接杀掉那个装无辜的女人，但我发现脑洞犹如脱缰的野马(´･ω･`)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：血印祛除后来了一阵黑烟，一小时后Sam在一公里外的草地上发现了昏倒的Dean。除此之外，什么都没有发生，没有预言中被释放的the darkness。天堂和地狱都暂时安静了下来，兄弟俩又开始了普通的猎魔之旅。
> 
> 注：私设the darkness的力量和恶魔的力量分界模糊。

[1]

**配对：Demon!Sam/Hunter?Dean**

 

Sam知道自己的思想扭曲了。

当他看见那个神行者从黑猫变成一个男人，动手掐住自己的饲主——那个带着点小雀斑的青春期女生的时候，那个女孩似乎还不敢相信自己的眼睛。Sam没有冲上去制止他，并不是因为那个神行者有人质，他只是单纯地想看看男人能不能下得去手而已。最终，女孩还是活了下来，神行者自裁了。事后，Dean笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，说道：“胆子很大啊Sammy,不过你还是赌赢了他下不去手。”

但是Sam知道不是这样，他开始担心自己的灵魂还在不在。可是他依然还要睡觉，只是，睡的越来越少了。从凌晨起的大半个晚上，他会睁着眼睛，利用窗外微弱的亮光看着对面床上的Dean。

醒来的时候，Sam装作一副什么事都没有的样子。猎魔，杀鬼，只是他用的手法更残忍了，舍弃了曾经的一刀毙命，他选择让那些邪灵经受一番折磨而死。奇怪的是，他的那些伤好得越来越快，一个刀伤只要三十秒来愈合，Sam清楚这已经完全超出了人类的范畴，他内心的猜测愈发清晰。

直到有一天，洗完脸，抬起头，Sam在镜子里看见了一双自己都有些厌恶的黑眼镜。

 

不久Sam提议再次去猎人酒吧。去除血印后天堂和地狱都没有什么大的骚乱，兄弟二人也只是杀杀吸血鬼，烧掉一些鬼魂的尸体什么的，是时候再去和别的猎人聊聊了。

自从Ellen和Jo死了之后，这是他们第一次走入另一个猎人酒吧。尽管普通猎人不可能知道他们所有的经历，但是流传出去的那些也足够让兄弟两个吸引酒吧的全部目光。很明显，酒吧里的人分为了两类。第一类用尽浑身解数想要和Dean还有Sam结交，就好像和他们聊一聊就可以提高自己的战斗力一样。管他呢，Dean从来不会拒绝免费的好酒，现在，就是“巴菲特的午餐”了。第二类就连看都不想看到他们两个，仿佛兄弟两个什么都不做，就会克死他们所有人。他们不停地向老板抱怨，希望可以赶走他们两个。可惜，老板是第一类人。

Sam没想到自己这么健谈，他用了一周的时间和那些客人打成一片，甚至打听清楚了每个人的“丰功伟绩”，毕竟他们巴不得在Winchester兄弟面前展示一番。猎人们添油加醋的描绘自己怎么一刀劈死了两个吸血鬼，又是怎么在千钧一发的关头点燃了尸体，如果杀了一个甚至都没有攻击人类的鬼魂叫千钧一发的话。

三天后，Sam给了Dean一份名单，是酒吧客人的15%。“他们在和恶魔合作。我们只能杀了他们。”Sam这样告诉Dean。Dean一句也没有多问，只是扬了扬眉毛，依旧是那副game face。

Dean Winchester 是一个天生的战士，是一个完美的士兵。

很快，所有有能力阻挡Sam道路的猎人全部死去了。

 

路上的垃圾已经全部扫干净了，Sam划掉了名单上的最后一个名字。现在，有一件更重要的事——怎么才能得到Dean？是啊，都已经是恶魔了，还在意背不背德吗？可是，Dean是他唯一不能伤害的人。Sam不能确定Dean可不可以接受人类Sam，所以他等了十几年还没有开口，现在他更不能确定Dean能不能接受恶魔的自己。

他只是默默地等着，用自己恶魔的能力保护战斗中的Dean。说实话，Sam觉得自己的恶魔思维到Dean这里就一点用都没有了，他甚至不能不站在Dean的角度考虑一下，要是自己对Dean做了什么，Dean会怎么反应。

“恶魔啊，Sam，你在开玩笑吗？”Sam坐在旅馆房间的一角，看着Dean围着浴巾走出浴室，皮肤上还有未干的水滴。“他一定是故意的。”Sam压低声音自言自语。

 

等月亮弯了又圆了一轮，他们办完了一个狼人的案子。Dean一个人光用匕首就杀了六个狼人真是挺让人吃惊的。但是Sam一个人用砍刀了结了七个，所以面对Dean一副“搞什么！就不能让你的老哥出一次风头吗？”的抱怨，只是摆出了那副bitch face，他解释道：“熟能生巧，我猜？”

然而当天深夜，Sam闭着眼睛装睡，现在他已经完全不需要睡觉了。他感到床头一沉，接着是一股熟悉的浅浅的Dean特有的味道，快餐混杂着酒味还带着一丝皮革和硝烟。耳边传来Dean低沉又富有磁性的嗓音：还不准备告诉我吗Sammy?

睁开眼睛的Sam看见了Dean上翘的嘴角和一双不怎么适合他哥哥卷翘睫毛的黑眼睛。

 

 

 

[2]

**配对：Demon!Sam/Lean Mean Dean**

  
血印从手臂上消失的那一刻Dean感到释然，牵制自己的远古力量消失了。就像普罗米修斯终于挣脱了锁链还掐死了那只该死的鹰。但是，很奇怪，他一点也没有觉得自己渴望杀戮的欲望有任何的减轻。

黑烟袭来的时候，Dean清楚地感知到那是冲着自己而来的，他只是感到内心一片平静，这么久以来，可贵的平静。在那阵黑烟中，他听到一个女人沧桑的声音，对方似乎历尽了沧海桑田，世事变迁，又好像身处天外，远离人间。她说：恭喜了，Dean。好好利用我的力量吧， **the NEW darkness** 。  
Rowena发出的咒语以前从未被实施过，所以也没有任何人知道它的真是效用是传递力量，去除血印只是一个附带效果。毕竟，人类怎么可能洞察天机。几个世纪前，The darkness故意向人间透露这个咒语，目的是制造新的the darkness。

是的，Dean Winchester现在是the darkness了。  
Dean对这个事实接受能力良好，现在他成为了这洪荒之力的主人。力量，比起封印起来，还是掌握在自己手里更为妥当。

 

每天，Sam和Dean多接触一秒，就会被黑暗力量渗透一分。

神行者的案子，Dean站在Sam身后，看着自己的弟弟对那个被掐着脖子的女孩什么都没有做。他扬了扬嘴角，看来Sam和他想的一样，也想看这出荒诞的闹剧会如何发展。这种不可控因素是案子里最有趣的，Dean甚至没有动用任何的力量。

值得一提的是，恶魔化的进程比他想象的要快得多。

并不是Dean故意要想着把Sam拖入黑暗，只是他成为了the darkness之后，他的力量太过强大，强大到可以读取他人的思想。那么，为什么不满足小Sammy内心深处的简单愿望呢？ _“和Dean永远在一起”_ ，当然，我们会永远在一起。Dean静止了他周围的时间，抬手附上了Sam的脸颊，在他的额头上印上一个吻…

 

“这是我为你准备的一个惊喜啊，Sammy。”Dean把匕首送入一个无辜猎人的颈脖，看着鲜红的血液喷薄而出。他认真地执行着Sam的“小计划”。

“你说什么？Dean.”Sam在远处把刀从尸体中拔出来，向他问到。

“我说：我们等会儿去吃广告页上的那个派吧！”Dean顺手将刀旋转九十度，看着猎人难以置信的眼神，回答Sam。

 

Dean没有想到完成恶魔化的Sam居然什么都没有做。见鬼的，什么都没有。Dean本来期待Sam可以自己发现自己的新身份，虽然他稍微隐瞒了一下，可是就算Sam的伤痊愈速度惊人，Dean在战斗中已经完全不受伤，这还不够明显吗？他很快发现并不是Sam变蠢了，只是他的弟弟满脑子的想的都是： _要快点和Dean在一起，可我不能强迫Dean，Dean有自己的人生blablabla_ 。嘿！Dean简直想要气得大叫了，我就在这里，我就差没在身上贴个纸条写上“我想快点和我弟弟来一发”了好吗！

Dean对着洗手池的镜子，眨眼，空洞的黑色代替了妖冶的金绿。他已经没有多少耐心了，好吧，他已经完全没有耐心了。“让那些[我偏要你来追求我]的愚蠢游戏见鬼去吧。”现在看看事实证明谁一直都是娘唧唧的那个。

他信步走到Sam的床边，坐下。Sam侧身朝着Dean的床的方向睡着，半长的棕色头发杂乱的遮盖在Sam消瘦的脸颊上，却是说不出的好看。Dean甚至都看到Sam的睫毛在细微的颤动。嗯，装睡技巧不怎么样，比不上我。Dean在心里评价到。

他俯身，清楚地听见Sam加快的心跳声，就像是最美妙的伴奏。Dean贴近Sam的耳朵，轻声说到：还不准备告诉我吗Sammy?

Dean看着Sam睁开全黑的眼睛，同样以恶魔的眼睛回看过去，然后没有任何等待就贴上了Sam的嘴唇。他已经，听见Sam大脑中的尖叫声了。

愿望达成了，Sammy。在嘴唇分开的短暂间隙Dean小声说到。

 

 

 

注：篇名意为 Dean将Sam诱拐入永生的黑暗。

 


End file.
